Electric Proposals
by xXHana-ChiXx
Summary: A twist to proposals in the 21st century. Where technology has taken over the world. Pairings: NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NaruHina.


**A twist to proposals in the 21st century!**

 **But honestly, people, in this modern world, how quickly are they going to change? With all this technology?**

 **The first one is the longest because not only is it my OTP, but you can write more when there's less technology involved. ;)**

…

 _2000s_

It was her favorite restaurant. Also where they first met.

She had been so glad when she managed to snag a part time job at her one and only favorite Chinese food restaurant.

But it didn't help that on her first day, she was rudely ordered around by a Japanese man. As the nephew of the CEO of Hyuuga Inc., he kinda might have had a leverage over her. Everyone else had been gossipping about his beauty or how they had pushed her to speak with him, some out of fear. Warning her all the while not to mess up this test of courage. So she had been hastily shoved over to the little table in the corner, plastering a quick, polite smile on her face as she asked for his orders. Only to get a rude grunt and a roll of his eyes.

Yet everyday since then, he came back, always to the little table in the corner, waiting. He refused to talk with anyone else, so she had, once more, been forced into the job.

She didn't know how it happened. And she was pretty damn sure that he didn't either.

Two opposites. A bubbly, hyper girl. A cold, silent boy.

A match made in heaven? Not exactly.

However, their relationship went quite smoothly actually. Pulling them closer and closer.

She smiled softly at the memory of the first meeting, how she had been so infuriated with him. She shook her head, focusing on the present, as her eyes immediately were fixed on him as she entered the restaurant. Him. And the little table in the corner.

Her smile morphed into a full out beam as she carefully made her way over, her gaze curious as she slid into the seat across from him. He seemed a bit startled at her approach before recovering and giving her the tender smile that was reserved just for her. His hand instinctively reached for hers, gripping it loosely. The warmth was comforting, yet she just couldn't figure it out. He had seemed so fidgety the last week, avoiding her eyes whenever possible. No one else would be able to tell. But she knew him.

She made sure her voice was steady when she spoke, "So, what did you want to talk about, Neji?"

His smiled faltered, and he bit his lip, turning away slightly. The warmth of his hand faded as he retracted it. A cold, ominous feeling crept over the brunette, and she blinked her eyes quickly, hoping her eyes weren't filled to the brim with tears. Could it be that he was actually…? "Tenten, I…" Silence. He didn't go on.

Neither of them spoke. The waiter came and went, with both of them placing their orders. In the midst of dinner, she couldn't take it anymore. Wiping her mouth delicately with a napkin, she fisted her hands in her lap, staring down at them. "Neji… if you want to break up with me… you could just say so…" Her voice was barely a breath.

He blinked in surprise and confusion, almost dropping the piece of chicken from his chopsticks. Something that would normally never occur. He stared in shock, not only at her attitude, but her question as well. "Tenten? What are you talking about?" His voice was just as quiet as hers.

Tongue tied, she gazed back at him. She didn't trust herself enough to speak without crying.

"Tenten," He finally understood her logic. After all, he wasn't a genius for nothing. "Tenten, what are you saying? I would never break up with you."

"Then, why…?"

He cleared his throat awkwardly, and to her shock, a pink tinge was beginning to creep onto his ears. "Actually, th-you-I have something to ask you." He fumbled nervously.

She couldn't resist. "Neji Hyuuga. Who are you and what have you done with him?"

"Shut up."

Her clear, melodious laughter resonated throughout the room. When it finally faded away, she turned to him, a mischievous look clear in her beautiful chocolate eyes. "So? What does the imposter want to ask me?"

He couldn't hold it back. The tension was too much, the pressure, even with her casual attitude. It was weighing down on him, and he just blurted it out. "Will you marry me?"

Shock flitted across her face, tears now actually filling her eyes. To avoid them, he quickly fumbled around in his pocket, pulling it out, his expressionless face watching for her reaction.

And he was generously rewarded.

…

 _2010s_

Two o'clock in the morning. By this time, most people were asleep. Most people. But she wasn't like most people. She was the girlfriend of a wealthy business man. Hence the reason she was lying on her bed, glazed apple green eyes watching the minutes tick past.

Honestly, it was boring. _Very_ boring. Second after second. Minute after minute.

Her eyelids felt like lead. _Very_ heavy lead.

Her phone buzzed, alerting her to a text. The girl immediately snapped awake, her hands frantically searching over her bed. Trembling fingers turned it on, scanning the quick text.

 _Come outside_.

He was never one for words.

Her footsteps echoed all over the house as she raced down the stairs, almost tripping over her own feet. Yet it was worth it as she swung open the door, revealing… him.

His raven hair was dripping with water, his onyx eyes tired, but also very pleased to see her. The lightning flashed overhead, but all she could care about was the man in front of her.

Her voice was a shriek. "Sasuke!" She flung herself into his arms, burrowing her head into his chest. His arms wrapped around her, strong and firm, but gentle. Desire sent a tingle up his spine.

Hey, it was hard to resist someone you haven't seen in two years.

When she finally raised her head, he spoke the words she dreamt of all her life, words that should be a question, but to him, everything was a command.

But she had never been so happy to hear this one in her life.

"Marry me, Sakura."

…

 _2020s_

She should have expected this.

He _was_ that lazy.

And everyone used electronics these days, anyways.

That didn't mean she couldn't berate him about it. (She would for the rest of their lives.)

That didn't mean she couldn't jump around an squeal about it.

A hologram of him appeared besides her as soon as she answered his call. He smirked in her direction, and she rolled her eyes. "What is this importance you need to bother me about while you search for a job on the internet? Don't you really need one?"

He winced slightly, his easy demeanor faltering. "Yeah, well. Needed to tell you something. Can you put me on call mode?"

She raised an eyebrow, suspicious of why he did not want to look her in the face. "Sure…" She replied slowly, and the hologram dissipated. "What is it, Shikamaru?"

His voice now vibrated from her phone as she layed on her hoverboard, letting the phone rest next to her as it darted around the room. She stared at the ceiling, absently listening to the voice of her long time boyfriend. "Just wanted to let you know. Our wedding is in a month."

And he hung up. It took a couple of seconds for it to process in her mind, causing her to shoot up with a scream, effectively attracting the attention of Gaara, her red-headed brother passing by her room, shooting her a bemused look.

…

 _2030s_

"Hey, you know, Cinnamon-chan, we've been talking for a while now. Can I ask you something?" His cheery, bright voice echoed over the device in her ear.

She tapped it twice, allowing the holographic screen to appear before her, navigating through the main menu to control the bathtub in the other room. "S-sure. W-what is it, Ramen-kun?" She hated her stuttering.

"Well, this is a blind date and Internet dating, and we've never met once in the month we've known each other, but I was wondering… Will you marry me?" His voice was almost shy.

And she nearly fainted in her chair, which was moving her to the bathtub. Hitting her head on the edge of the bathtub would _not_ be good. "Y-yes!" She replied faintly. "Of course!"

"Alright! So can you tell me your real name now?"

"H-hinata Hyuuga."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!"

…

 **Random idea. Technology will take over the world, people!**

 **As shown, the pairings are NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, and NaruHina.**

 **Hope you guys liked this!**

 **I was bored and I only had one Naruto story, so why not?**

 **~Hana**


End file.
